Kofuku
by Classicalitys
Summary: Ryoma brushed his lips against hers. Once, twice, and then he stopped. He stared at her, wondering what her reaction would be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Summary: **Because Ryoma helped Sakuno with her tennis, she decides to make a bento for Ryoma as thanks. The only problem is that she can't cook well, and if she ever finishes making it, will Ryoma accept it?

* * *

**Chapter one: **Kofuku

"Oi. You need to bend your knees."

"Ah! Hai!" A very determined Sakuno bent her knees a little more, and was about to swing her racquet when he said something.

"You need to cut your hair."

"Hai." Then Sakuno blinked. "Ehh? My hair?"

Ryoma stared at her. "Yes. Your hair. It's too long. It makes your movements slower, and it gets stuck to your racquet."

"Mou. My hair doesn't do all of that!" Sakuno turned, and her hair flew. "Ouch!" She turned slowly, only to find her hair caught between the strings of her racquet.

Ryoma turned, and all Sakuno could see was his back, shaking.

"Ryoma-kun! Are you laughing?"

"Mmmfft. No."

Sakuno sighed. "You're laughing."

"Am not."

"Then turn to look at me to show me." Sakuno was still trying to pull her hair out. _Why is it so hard to separate my hair from my tennis racquet!_

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to buy a drink. Keep practicing." Ryoma looked over his shoulder. He saw Sakuno with her hair still stuck to the racquet. He smirked. "If you can."

Sakunos head shot up, and was about to say something, when her elastic snapped. Without her elastic band to hold the braid together, it started to uncoil. The hair is free, but the only problem is that her hair is in a mess. Sakuno thought about what to do. Her only solution is to tie her hair into a ponytail instead of having two braids. Glancing around to see if Ryoma is back yet, she quickly pulled her other elastic, and tied her hair up. _Hopefully it won't snap. _Sakuno walked over to the bench not far from where she is, and sat down. "Hmm. Ryoma-kun is taking quite a while."

"Talking about me?"

"KYA! Ryoma-kun! When did you...!"

Ryoma pulled down his cap even lower, and looked at the ground, hoping that Sakuno wouldn't notice his grin. He walked over to her and handed her a peach Ponta.

"Ah. Arigatou."

"Hn."

Ryoma sat down beside her, and finally looked up. The first thing he noticed was her hair was different. There was a difference, but he didn't know what. It was just different. Wondering what the difference was, he took a big gulp from his grape Ponta. He continued to drink until it was half empty. Then he thought hard while staring at her hair. His first image of Sakuno, a clumsy girl with two long useless braids. _Braids. _He blinked.

While Ryoma was busy staring at her hair, he didn't notice that Sakuno was staring back at him. She saw him stare at her hair for quite some time.

"Ano... Is there something wrong?" She asked nervously. _Oh no! Is my hair weird or messed up? What should I do! Ryoma-kun saw my messy messy hair!_

"Your hair." He finally stopped staring at Sakuno and her hair.

"Mou. It looks bad doesn't it."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Why are you speaking so softly?"

"Heh heh. Nothing." Sakuno looked at her drink. It remained unopened. She fiddled with it, and stared at the can of juice, watching as the water drips down on the side of the can. She didn't dare blink, scared that the tears forming would spill out if she blinked. Her bangs covered her eyes. She swallowed hard, praying that the tears won't fall.

Ryoma noticed her voice wavering. He turned to look at her again, but Sakuno had already stood up, and was walking towards her racquet, which she had dropped earlier. Ryoma glanced at his watch, and noticed that it's lunch time already.

"Ne Ryuzaki, it's lunch time already. I promised oyaji that I will be home in about twenty minutes, so we'll continue next Sunday."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Ryoma-kun."

He glanced at his watch again, then look up to see that Sakuno had already started to walk home. He quickly ran to where Sakuno is, and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakuno turned around, and looked up to see Ryomas' feline golden-brown eyes.

"Eh?"

"I have enough time, so I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to! I can walk home by myself."

"I'm going this way. I'll walk with you."

"O-okay."

"Don't stop. Continue walking."

Sakuno nodded, and continued to walk. Ryoma smirked. _I'm pretty sure you can't walk home by yourself. I'll just wait until we get to where the path splits. _He imagined her face when they reach the traffic light. She would be confused, and walk towards everywhere, _but _her house.

They continued to walk in silence, and the usual sound of Ryomas shoe stepping on leaves and twigs were gone. Sakuno looked back several times to make sure he was there. They had finally reached the traffic light. Sakuno stopped. She sighed, and waited for Ryoma to walk in front of her, but he never walked past her. She turned, and saw that he stopped. Her eyes travelled from his cap to his half hidden eyes. His eyes were full of amusement. Her eyes travelled lower to his smirk. She pouted.

"Mou! You know I can't walk home." Sakuno had wanted to shout at him, but instead, she ended up whispering it. She was sure that Ryoma couldn't hear because of the honking of the cars. She sighed, and turned around. Well she could either walk straight or she could walk towards her right. _I'm pretty sure Obaa-chan told me to walk towards the right. Oh wait. Or maybe that's for school. Or maybe the train station. Wahh! I'll just walk towards the right._

"Hey."

"Yes?" Sakuno turned to look at him.

"You're walking the wrong way."

Sakuno blinked. "I am?"

Ryoma can't help it anymore. He laughed. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her, and started to walk.

"I'll walk you home."

"Arigatou..."

"Betsuni. Just hurry."

They ran across the street, and they made it just in time. The light turned green and cars started to move. They were about to stop to rest, when the traffic light ahead turned red, and the human walking light turned on. They started to walk slowly, but the walking sign quickly turned to a blinking stop sign, and they ran again. During the trip, Ryoma and Sakuno had talked and laughed all the way. It was surprising for Sakuno, since Ryoma rarely talks to her in school now, since they are in different classes.

"Ano. Arigatou for walking me home." Sakuno looked at her watch. "Ahh! Um. You should go now. I'm sorry for making you walk me home."

"Betsuni. Dewa mata ashita."

(a/n: See you tomorrow.)

"Hai! See you in school!"

Ryoma turned and ran. Sakuno stared at the back of Ryoma, and watched as it slowly became smaller and smaller. He turned left, and disappeared from her view. _I hope he can make it on time, whatever it is that he's doing at home. _She took out her key, and unlocked her door.

"Tadaima."

"Sakuno! Okaeri."

"Obaa-chan, are you going somewhere?"

"Oh. Yes. I cooked some food. You can put it in the microwave, and eat it later when you're hungry."

Sakuno nodded. Taking off her shoes, she walked towards the kitchen. She found her grandmother putting a plastic box into the refrigerator. She closed it with a slam, and walked towards the door. Sakuno followed.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai." Sakuno responded. She watched as her grandmother walked out the door. She held the door open, and waved. After her grandmother waved back, she closed the door and locked it. Suddenly, the house seemed very quiet. She thought about what to do. _This house needs some noises. _She walked to the living room and turned on her television. Turning the volume up a bit, she decided that she would eat dinner now, since it's almost eight anyway.

Half an hour later, Sakuno turned off the television, since it doesn't help at all. She had finished washing the dishes, and she went upstairs to her room. She jumped on the bed and sighed. _Without obaa-chan, this house is really big and scary. I hope she comes back soon. _Then she thought about the tennis lessons that Ryoma has been giving her. _Ah. Maybe I can make him a bento as thanks. Yes. I'll do that tomorrow morning. I'll just set my alarm clock an hour early. _Then her hand slipped and pressed another number instead of the 7 o'clock that she wanted.

_**The next day...**_

Sakuno groaned. Why is her alarm clock ringing at five o'clock in the morning? It shouldn't be ringing at this ungodly hour! School starts at 8:30. It should've started ringing at around seven. It's two hours early. WHY? She turned again to turn off her alarm.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakuno opened her eyes. _WHY IS IT STILL RINGING. _She pressed the button again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakuno was not a morning person. She may be timid during school and even outside of school, but in the morning she was fierce. She threw her alarm clock across the room. It finally stopped beeping, but the noise woke up her grandmother. _Oh well. I'll just tell obaa-chan that she's hearing things._

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

A sleepy Sakuno made her way downstairs and yawned. After drinking a cup of milk, she started to cook. She was about to cook when she stopped. _What am I going to cook?_

_**One and a half hours later...**_

"It's finally done! I hope it doesn't taste bad." Sakuno smiled, then ran out as she heard her grandmother walking down the stairs.

"Obaa-chan! Ohayou!"

"Ahh. Ohayou Sakuno. Why are you up so early?"

"Oh. I was making something."

"Souka. Well I have to hurry." Sumire started walking towards the door.

"You didn't have any breakfast yet right?"

"Me? No."

"Here." Sakuno shyly grabbed one of the Onigiri that she made.

"Arigatou." Sumire took a bite out of it, and then she started coughing.

"Obaa-chan? What's wrong? does the onigiri taste bad?" Sakuno frowned.

"Ah. Iie. I choke on my own saliva. Well, I'm kind of late, so I must hurry. Oh! And Sakuno,"

"Hai?"

"Are those for Ryoma?"

Sakuno blushed. Sumire looked at her granddaughter for a few more seconds before saying bye, and left the house.

Sumire stared at the Onigiri in her hands. It doesn't taste bad. Just... a bit different. She was about to eat the whole thing, but decided against it. "I don't want to risk having a stomach ache in the middle of the day. I just hope Ryoma can last the whole day after eating this, but it will be fine if he misses a practice or two." She stared the car, and drove, after placing the half eaten Onigiri inside a plastic bag.

_**At school, lunch time...**_

"Mou. Where is he?"

Sakuno had search everywhere. Then she remembered. Ryoma like to sleep on the roof during lunch time. She went up the stairs. _There! The door is open! He must be on the roof sleeping. _Sakuno quietly walked towards the door. She pushed it to open it wider, and winced at the squeaking sound the door made. She looked around, but couldn't find him. Next, she went into the music room. It was nice and quiet there. She looked inside. She couldn't see anyone, but saw the white piano in the corner.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun is like that neko-chan in my neighborhood! Only appearing whenever he feels like it."

She walked over to the piano, and stared at it. _I wonder if it's okay for me to play it. _She looked around nervously. She didn't want anyone to know that she was playing the piano. She loved the piano, and she started playing since she was little. She never told anyone though, because she once told a very good friend, and she said that Sakuno was bragging, and the next day, Sakuno was ignored by this same "friend". She didn't want that to happen again.

She couldn't find anyone, and she sat down on the piano bench. She took a deep breath, and relaxed. Closing her eyes, she played.

The music is all she's focusing on. Ryoma was long forgotten. Her delicate hands pressed the piano keys, and she started to sing. (1)

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

And then the boy falls asleep.

_Ikisuku haino nakano hono o_

The flame inside the breathing ashes.

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

One, then two. The floating swelling, the dear profile

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

Thousands of dreams, dream, the pour onto the earth.

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

On the night when the silver eyes swing.

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

The shining you, who was born.

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

No matter now many Millions of years, return the prayers to Earth.

_Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

I continue praying. Love for the last.

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo-_

Kiss for the joined hands-

The sound of chairs scraping the floor tiles startled Sakuno, and she opened her eyes in surprise. She spotted Ryoma leaning against the wall with his cap covering most of his face.

"R-Ryoma-kun! W-were you here since... since the beginning?"

Ryoma lifted his head, and opened his eyes. Sakuno blushed when she saw him yawn and stretch.

"Ano, did I wake you up?"

"... What do you want?"

"Oh." Her face got slightly more red. "I want to thank you for helping me with tennis, so I made you a bento." She looked at her shoes.

"And?"

"Ehh? And?"

"Where is it." Ryoma turned to face her.

"It's..." She looked around. "In the classroom!" Sakunos' eyes widened. "Wait here!" She rushed out and ran.

Ryoma sat there looking at the spot where Sakuno had been just a second ago. He smirked.

"Mada mada dane Ryuzaki." He closed his eyes once more, and waited for Sakuno to bring him food.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

Ryoma stared at the lunch box in front of him. "Itadakimasu."

_**Five minutes later...**_

"Gochisousama."

"Um. Does it taste bad?"

"Hn."

"Ehh?"

Ryoma sighed. "It doesn't taste bad."

_Just weird with an unknown flavor in it._

Sakuno looked at him. It seems like the sentence is unfinished, so she waited for him to continue, but he never did.

"Um. Ryoma-kun."

"Hm?"

"Can I stay here for a while?" Sakuno took a deep breath. "With you?"

Ryoma blinked. "Doesn't matter to me. Just don't talk too much."

He took off his cap and ruffled his hair. Sakuno smiled and sat down on the other side of the door. Suddenly, Ryoma stood up. He walked over to where Sakuno is and stared down. She looked up and tilted her head to the side, wondering what he wanted.

"Stand up."

"H-Hai."

Sakuno stood up, and raised her head, only to find Ryomas' face merely a few centimetres in front of her. She automatically blushed. She turned her face to her left and tried to slide away, but Ryoma pinned her up against the wall, and forced Sakuno to stay still. For the first time in her life, Sakuno looked up in fear. She knew that he was strong, but she didn't know that she couldn't move a muscle with him holding her against the wall. His left hand was holding her two wrists, and his right hand started combing her long unbraided auburn hair.

"Ryoma-kun...?"

Ryoma blinked at the sound of his name. _What am I doing? _He had pinned her against the wall subconsciously, and now he doesn't know what to do. He looked down, but found Sakuno refusing to meet his gaze. _She will probably hate me now, but I can't just let her go and act like nothing happened._

He lifted her chin so that he could look at her. Sakunos' innocent brown eyes locked into his golden ones. He tilted his head slightly, and leaned down. Sakunos' eyes widened. Ryoma brushed his lips against hers. Once, twice, and then he stopped. He stared at her, wondering what her reaction would be. Sakuno just stared back at him. He leaned down to kiss her again, and loosened his grip on her wrists. He pulled back. Her hands were now completely free, and she could do whatever she wanted with him. Ryoma winced. _I would probably get slapped._

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, he opened his eyes and found her reaching up. He blinked in confusion. Then her lips met his. They pulled away as the lunch bell rang, both blushing, and looking away.

"That was... A thank you present for the lunch." After saying that, Ryoma took his cap and ran out.

_**A month later...**_

A couple walked down the halls, and both males and female were envious. They were perfect together. The guy was tall, handsome, everything a girl could wish for, and the girl, quiet, shy, beautiful, a perfect girl for any guy.

"Look. They're walking this way!" Someone whispered.

"Are they siblings?" A new student asked.

"Of course not! If they were, there would be a huge mob following them everywhere! No. It's the famous couple!"

"I see..."

The girl raised her head. There was a lot of whispering going on these two weeks. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sakuno. Ignore them."

She looked to her right. "I'll... try."

Sakuno bit her lip, and looked down again. She felt someone's hand snaking around her waist. It turned out to be Ryoma.

"Does Ryoma-kun know what they're whispering about?"

"Us."

Sakuno looked up in alarm. "Us? But-" She was cut off by Ryoma, who captured her lips with a kiss. She blushed. Everyone in the hall gasped, and blushed along with Sakuno. Aside from blushes, there were also a lot of blood on the floor too. All nosebleeds of course. A bunch of people also fainted from the scene. That day, the school doctor was pissed, and the infirmary was packed with students.

"Ne, will you make me lunch again?"

Sakuno smiled. "Sure."

_After all, it was a simple lunch of onigiri that started their relationship._

* * *

_**.THE END.**_

**A/N: **The title _Kofuku _is in Japanese of course. Kofuku means happiness, contentment. I'm pretty sure you know what happiness and contentment means? If you don't, go look it up in a dictionary. I had planned on making this a very cute fanfic but I think I failed. Oh well?

_(1)_ The song she is playing during the piano scene is _Musician_ by _Yumi Mitora Kusakurin_. It's from D. gray-man. I just fell in love with that song, so I added it in here. Go to youtube to listen if you don't know the song!


End file.
